You give me hope
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: A kind word goes along way, and the resident pawnbroker of Storybrooke finds that out when he receives a visit from Henry Mills.


**Author's note: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of these things. If I did, well things would be a bit different. ;) Anyways I would like to dedicate this story to some of my friends. Olivia you are a diamond, you shine brighter than most. Jordan, thanks for taking the time to talk to a weirdo like me, you're the sweetheart and you partially inspired this story. You taught me that a kind word can go a long way, so thank you. :) **

**I hope you all like this story, it was a plot bunny that got stuck in my head and kept pestering me until I wrote it down. It might just be a drabble or it really might evolve into more, if enough people like it. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please read and review. **

**-Becca**

* * *

"Mister Gold!"

Oliver Gold glanced towards the door to his shop, as it opened. Gold didn't have much patience for the people of Storybrooke, but he did have a small weak spot for Henry Mills. The little boy was perhaps the one person he could actually stand in Storybrooke. Gold watched as a smile lit up the small boy's face. He obviously had something behind his back, and by the smile that was growing brighter, Gold could tell the little boy was up to something.

"What is it Henry?" Gold questioned trying to keep his tone even, as he stepped from around the counter, leaving his task of tinkering for later. He didn't know what the boy had to say, but a kid full of energy in a shop of things that were easily breakable was not a good combination.

The little boy rocked on his heels, looking like he was about to burst from excitement. "I have a gift for you." The boy said bouncing up and down.

Gold raised a brow, surprised that somebody was actually offering him a gift. He watched with interest as Henry pulled from behind his back what looked to be a book made from construction paper. There were little crayon drawings on it, and for a moment Gold was puzzled.

"What is that Henry?" Gold asked softly, as he nodded to the book. He took the book from the boy closely inspecting it.

"I wanted you to know you're special Mister Gold." Henry said the boyish smile still on his face. The boy pointed to the picture on the front, scribbled was two stick figures. "That one is you, and that one is me." Henry whispered, before he looked to Gold, his eyes searching for the approval of the older man.

The pawn broker managed a small smile. "You made this for me Henry?"

Henry nodded his head. "I did." He whispered looking extremely excited. He looked like he had more to say, but then the door to the pawnshop opened once more. Henry's mother stood there, almost looking panicked.

"Come along Henry, you know you can't run off like that." Regina chided softly, but it was clear she looked relieved to have found the boy. "Let's get you to school." She said.

Henry frowned for a second, and then turned and wrapped his arms around Gold's waist, hugging him tightly. The action causing Gold to grunt as he almost lost his balance. He blinked, unsure of what to do with the child hugging him. Slowly he wrapped an arm around Henry, and patted his back in an awkward sort of hug.

"Goodby mister Gold!" Henry exclaimed before he withdrew from the hug and trotted after Regina, leaving the man looking bewildered.

When at last his pawnshop was quiet once more, Gold turned to look at the little book. It wasn't much really, just some construction paper folded in half and stapled to make a book. Gold gently ran his fingers along the little picture on the front. It hadn't occurred to him that the little boy thought so highly of him. Gold was used to his reputation making people wary of being around him. He gently flipped through the book, his eyes taking in every detail of the book.

Each page was Henry listing something he liked about Gold, and drawing a picture of him. Gold wasn't one to cry, or break down but the little pictures brought tears to his eyes. He felt an ache in his heart, and after a while he shut the little book. He hurriedly wiped his eyes, refusing to cry. Perhaps Henry didn't know how much the book would mean to Gold, but Gold knew. He knew and it meant the world to him.

Taking the book, he gently stuffed it in his suit pocket, letting the little book rest over his heart. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something felt different to him. He felt lighter in a way, and somehow it seemed to make all of the difference.

Somebody out there saw past the broken, money-hungry man. That ten year old boy saw a man underneath that just needed a friend and a kind word. He didn't see the monster and for a moment Gold was truly thankful for the boy's nature. He was a good kid, and he made Gold want to be a good man.


End file.
